


Strongman Strikes

by Mintrosy



Series: Jealousy and Reassurance [1]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Jealous Rhett, M/M, oblivious Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 08:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14421390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintrosy/pseuds/Mintrosy
Summary: Rhett and Link are put in all sorts of positions on the set of "What the Fit", but it seems that one of the strongmen has become quite interested in Link. For the rest of the shoot, Rhett struggles with the strongman's incessant flirting towards his best friend, Link's frustrating obliviousness, and his own jealousy.





	Strongman Strikes

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to peachysunbeamandmidnightblossom on Tumblr for their top notch tags that inspired this fic ^_^

Rhett wasn’t jealous.

No, seriously, he wasn't.

It's just that, well, that guy had no business looking at his best friend like that. Like he was just one moment away from tearing off Link's bright red singlet right there in front of the whole dang crowd.

So, it was purely out of professionalism that Rhett kept close to his best friend throughout the entire shoot. It made sense that Kevin would want them to be funny for his show, and obviously they would funnier together than with the strongmen. _Obviously_.

Despite their intimidating strength, Martins and Shawn seemed nice enough when they first introduced themselves. But things had fallen downhill fast, and Rhett would have gladly volunteered to lift the 900-pound tractor tire himself if it meant that he could get out of the park with Link as quickly as possible.

It all started when they were stripping their street clothes to reveal the matching singlets that were provided by Kevin's huge production crew.

"Oh, alright!" Shawn had exclaimed, the cheers of the crowd almost drowning him out.

Rhett laughed, knowing how ridiculous they must look, before he caught sight of the shorter strongman's intense gaze. Shawn's eyes were trained on Link's slim frame as he took off his shorts, and Rhett could have sworn that he saw Shawn lick his lips hungrily.

That was Strike One.

 

The next fifteen minutes in the sweltering sun went by without incident, but Rhett kept a fraction of his attention on the good-looking strongman while he and Link were playing to the cameras and completing the athletic tasks.

Rhett hoped he wasn't acting too out of the ordinary, but his hands couldn’t seem to stay away from Link's body. He let himself crowd into Link's personal space a little longer than usual, make some vaguely sexual jokes, and he didn't even move away once their suggestive position was pointed out by Kevin during the yoke carry.

"Look at us! Look what we're doing!" Rhett yelled, definitely not directing his words to any particular person.

 

When it was Link's turn to lift the gigantic tire, Rhett concluded that Shawn was definitely interested in Link.

_'As deep as you can get it'_? Come on.

Rhett was sure that other people had noticed the way Shawn was staring at Link as he bent over the massive chunk of rubber. They must have. Especially when Link did that goshdarn cheerleading pose.

But to be fair, everyone was staring at his friend's theatrics at that point.

 

Rhett and Link were relieved to be able to take a break while Kevin picked volunteers for the tug-of-war, and they didn’t hesitate to get some of the food that had been laid out by the catering staff.

Rhett had just finished talking to one of the cameramen and was calmly sipping his cold drink when he spotted his best friend and Shawn off to the side of the snack table.

With long determined strides, Rhett began to make his way over to the two men. However, after he realized how it might look, he abruptly made a detour to the other side of the table. Thankfully, he was still close enough to hear Link and Shawn's conversation without looking too suspicious to any passersby.

"Oh, yeah. I competed internationally. These arms won me some cool-looking metals. Do you want to feel?" Shawn said good-naturedly, but Rhett knew better.

Rhett eyes focused in on how Link didn’t hesitate to reach out and grab Shawn's bicep. He only resumed breathing once Link pulled away with a delighted laugh.

"Dang, man. You make me want to work out more!" Link exclaimed in amazement.

Shawn grinned, "You're welcome to our gym anytime. You know, I'm a registered personal trainer. I'd be happy to give you a few private classes." He said, then reached over the short distance to snap one of Link's shoulder straps.

The action caused Link to yelp and burst out laughing, unaware of the way Rhett had just crushed his Perrier can brutally in his hand.

Strike Two, Shawn.

 

The Mas wrestling was what almost broke Rhett's cover. That man was staring directly at Link with his dumb perfect smile, stupidly perfect wavy hair, and ridiculously blue _bedroom_ eyes.

It didn't help at all that he kept saying things like _'There you go, pull, pull. Yeah, work it. Straighten those legs out. Huh, right there?'_ to Link as they were competing.

Rhett knew he was going crazy.

So he did was any reasonable man consumed with jealously would do, and wrapped Link in a tight bear hug from behind in order to physically pull him away from Shawn.

It wasn't his proudest moment, but the feel of Link pressed up against him made it worth it.

Until, of course, Shawn stole Link's attention once again as he praised him for the win.

 

The Third and Final Strike was after the bus pull.

While Kevin was doing his bit about winning, the internet comedians approached the two strongmen. Link, as kind and considerate as ever, went up to Shawn and gripped his shoulder in support.

"Hey, that was a good pull though," Link smiled as Rhett watched the scene from a few feet away.

"I tried, it was a lot," Shawn said, and then winked while placing a solid arm across Link's lower back.

He _winked_ at Link. And then _touched_ him. Rhett's best friend, His Link.

Sure, it was pretty impressive to pull that double-decker bus, but it did _not_ give that guy the right to _place his hands on Link's waist_.

Rhett bristled at the interaction, upset at both the man's audacity and Link's obliviousness.

 

Rhett knew enough was enough when, despite the multiple offenses, he caught Shawn staring directly at Link's ass while Kevin was reciting the outro for the episode.

Which, no sir, time to go. You're already out.

Rhett made sure to glare at Shawn and clap extra loudly throughout the end of the episode.

 

After filming officially wrapped up, Rhett quickly said his goodbyes to Kevin and the crew before calling an Uber. He could tell Link was confused about his rushed behavior, because he obviously wanted to stay and chat with the people still on set. However, Rhett was a man on a mission, and he ushered Link inside the car as soon as it showed up.

 

…

 

Now, in the backseat of the Uber, Rhett is left to glower freely without the presence of the all-seeing cameras. Link is sitting close next to him, humming slightly while scrolling through the multiple emails on his phone.

Rhett clears his throat and looks over to Link, "So…What did you think of those guys?" he asks, hoping to seem casual.

Link lifts his head from the screen and looks at Rhett briefly before returning to his typing.

"Oh, they were great. What was your impression?"

"They were fine." Rhett deadpans.

Link nods his head distractedly, "That's good, hey, maybe we could shoot an episode of GMM at their gym? Shawn invited us over."

"I'm not too sure that's a good idea. Besides, Shawn invited _you_ over." Rhett says, trying to keep his dislike for the strongman out of his tone.

Link waves him off, "Ok, we'll figure it out."

The two men are silent for a few more minutes before Rhett breaks the silence yet again.

"What about how they looked?" Rhett blurts out, already feeling the embarrassment creep up to his ears.

Link grins almost wistfully, "Oh, I know right! Man, I wish I had those kinds of muscles."

"Anything else?" Rhett prods, becoming more annoyed by the second.

Link's expression fills with confusion as he looks up at Rhett, and the taller man has to turn his attention outside the window before he gets caught.

"Um, Shawn's beard looked nice? Why? Do you think I should start growing mine out again?" Link says as he rubs his chin self-consciously.

"No." Rhett snaps, immediately regretting it.

Link narrows his eyes, "What's with you?"

"Nothin', just tired." He sighs, not wanting to tell Link what's bothering him.

"Now, ain't that a load of crap. C'mon, Buddyroll, tell me." Link pleads teasingly, leaning closer into Rhett's personal space. Rhett sighs through his nose and mumbles something low enough that Link has to lean even closer to hear.

"That guy was flirting with you all day."

Link raises his eyebrows in surprise, "Who, Shawn?" He asks.

"Yes, Shawn." Rhett says though gritted teeth.

"What? No, he was just being nice."

Now, Rhett knows that Link loves teasing the heck out of him, but now he can tell that Link is genuinely confused. Rhett doesn't know if that fact makes him feel better or worse.

"He purposefully did it right in front of me. I was right there." Rhett says, resisting the urge to cross his arms like a little kid.

Link laughs and grabs Rhett's hand before giving him a light peck on the lips, "I don’t think you're right, Bo."

"You'll see when you watch the video back." Rhett grumbles before looking out the car's window again.

Link continues to kiss Rhett's face and neck, causing Rhett to struggle to keep his composure. He wants to be upset, gosh dang it. Why does Link have to make this so difficult?

"Aw, come on now. Are you really that mad?" Link asks with a fake pout and big blue eyes.

Despite himself, Rhett can feel his lips pulling into a grin, "I'm not mad, I'm just…"

"Jealous?"

Rhett musters up the best glare he can at the moment, which isn’t that great considering that Link in practically half in his lap by now.

It must not have worked, because Link just giggles and pulls him into a long deep kiss that leaves them both breathless and smiling. They stop only when they realize that they've reached their destination and are expected to exit the vehicle.

After thanking the driver, they quickly make their way inside and shut the door behind them. As soon as the lock clicks in place, Rhett finds himself being pulled upstairs by his very mischievous best friend.

"C'mon, Bo. Let's go shower, today's been a long one." Link answers before Rhett can even ask the question.

Once they enter the bathroom, Rhett gently pushes Link backwards until he is up against the wall and tilting his head up to kiss Rhett again.

"I love you, Link."

"I love you too, Rhett." Link says while placing Rhett's hands back to their place on his hips.

"Now, show me just how jealous you were, okay?"

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just say that I may be thinking about writing a sequel to this that just might involve some shower sex ;)  
> Follow me @bad-mythical-morning on Tumblr!


End file.
